


Too Loud

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [80]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Genderbending, Het, Human, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratbat has to say something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Loud

As Bombrush and Soundwave and her children sat around at the breakfast table, she noticed that Ratbat was rather quiet. Not to say he was a loud boy, but he just seemed to have this look on his face. As though he was sick. He didn't talk much either and kept his eyes down at his food the entire time. Even when the rest of his brothers had left to exit the room, he was still sitting there at the table, slowly eating and never looking up at her or Bombrush.   
  
She worried a little. Yes, she knew the boy was fourteen, but still. This was just too eerie and she grew concerned. She glanced at Bombrush as he stood up to clear the table and he just shrugged, obviously not thinking much of Ratbat's behavior. She didn't want to overreact, so she knew it was better to straight out ask him.  
  
"Ratbat?"  
  
The boy stiffened when she said his name.  
  
"What's wrong? You've been quiet all morning."  
  
Ratbat slowly looked up. And while he looked at her, the gaze was never direct. His eyes seemed to be darting everywhere else, but they never settled on her face. She titled her head. Was it something personal? Something he couldn't talk to her about? Well... He was fourteen. Maybe something happened last night that he couldn't talk to her about because she was a woman. Maybe he needed Bombrush to talk to him...  
  
"... I didn't sleep well..." he said finally.  
  
Oh. Maybe it was exactly what she thought.  
  
"How come?"  
  
Ratbat squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. It looked as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He just sat there, fidgeting. And when Bombrush came back into the room, he seemed to grow even more uncomfortable than before.   
  
"Ratbat?"  
  
"... Um..."  
  
"Something bothering you, Ratbat?" Bombrush asked as he sat back down in his seat next to Soundwave. "You look haggard."  
  
The boy opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as he fidgeted more. It was obvious that he wanted to tell them _something_ , but he just wouldn't let it out. Was he embarrassed by it? Was it something personal for him? Something he couldn't even share with his brothers? He had waited for them all to leave...   
  
Finally, Ratbat took a deep breath and seemed to calm himself down. Though he kept his head down and refused to look at them as he forced himself to finally speak. "Mom... I... Our walls are... kind of thin."  
  
Soundwave blinked, not understanding at first. She looked to Bombrush, who seemed confused too.  
  
"... I... Mom, you're... sometimes you can..."  
  
"I'm... what?"  
  
"... You're sometimes... really... really... loud when you and Bombrush... do... it."   
  
No one moved or said anything for a good, long solid minute. Even Bombrush just sat there, staying at his lover's son for a few moments. Soundwave also just stared at him, both adults trying to process what they had just been told. Ratbat had heard them. Well, mainly her... Last night. Which was why he couldn't sleep. Because he heard them have sex. And he was awake to hear it all. And that was why he was so quiet and awkward at breakfast. Because he heard them have sex.  
  
Bombrush was the first one to move. But he didn't say anything or even look at the two. He just stood up from his seat and walked back into the kitchen. Soundwave was still sitting there, a wave of mortifaction and horror running over her. Dear Primus... Her own son had heard her and Bombrush have sex! Her son had heard her moan and cry out and Primus! She didn't even want to think about what he might have heard.  
  
Now becoming stiff herself, Soundwave coughed and cleared her throat, trying to remain calm. While she knew other people who would get hysterical if they knew their children heard them do it, she had to be rational about this. Besides, Ratbat wasn't being hysterical about it. She needed to be mature as well.  
  
"I... I'm sorry... that you had to hear that, Ratbat." Awkward, but a sincere apology, nonetheless.  
  
"... I... I'm okay."  
  
"We... We'll... We'll try to be more... quiet. You won't hear... that again."  
  
"... Okay."  
  
"Yes, well... Why don't you go play with your brothers and... we'll just try to move on from this. All right?"  
  
He nodded, getting up from the table and running back into the living room. And as soon as he left, she got up and went into the kitchen. Bombrush was standing there with a coffee mug in his hand. Just seeing him set her off as she stormed toward him, yanking the mug out of his hand as she slammed it down on the counter. The older man blinked, only to let out a startled grunt as Soundwave pushed him back against the refrigerator. The calm collected look she had had with Ratbat had shattered, her face a look crossed between infuriated and mortified. Bombrush just stared at her, not sure what he should say or do.  
  
“You…!” she hissed, trembling with rage. “You stupid bastard…! He heard us! Ratbat  _heard_  us!”  
  
Bombrush remained silent. While Soundwave was fuming, he wasn’t sure how to feel. Primus, her youngest son had heard them fucking last night. He was just… almost appalled. Ratbat was his lover’s son and he practically saw the boy as one of his own. And to think that he wad forced to hear them…  
  
He felt… guilty. Especially since he had been the one pushing Soundwave to do it with him last night. She hadn’t been interested in first, but she had eventually relented and they fucked. And he had teased her a lot last night on purpose and she was always loud when he teased her…  
  
“I told you we shouldn’t!” she hissed. “I told you…!”  
  
“I–”  
  
“ _Not another word!_ ”  
  
Bombrush immediately closed his mouth. He knew better than to even try to argue against Soundwave when she was as furious as this. Not to mention he had legitimately  _no_  argument against her. She had every right to be angry with him… He just hope she didn’t punch him.   
  
“Bombrush, you are  _never_  allowed to have sex with me when my children are around  _ever_  again. Do you understand me?”  
  
“Soundwave, I-”   
  
“ _Do you understand me, Bombrush?_ ”  
  
He knew that if he didn’t just nod his head, she would definitely slap him until he agreed. So he simply nodded his head, grunting when she pushed him up more against the refrigerator before letting go, storming out of the kitchen.  
  
Bombrush just stood there for a few moments before letting out a heavy huff, shaking his head as he reached up to rub his eyes. Though she said she wouldn’t ever let him do it again with her while the kids her home, he knew that she probably wouldn’t have sex with him for a good long while. And though it was shit… It was a well-deserved punishment for forcing Ratbat to listen to them all night long.  
  
Poor kid.


End file.
